Dyskusja:Call of Duty: Black Ops III/@comment-66.102.9.14-20160314174644/@comment-26914051-20160314192023
1. Formatowanie tesktu, błędy gramatyczne i interpunkcyjne, tworzenie zbędnych wątków. I nie tłumacz się sprzętem, bo czytelniejsze posty ludzie pisali na zwykłych telefonach. Nie wymagam polszczyzny na poziomie Mickiewicza, ale do ***** pana, szanuj język. I nie tłumacz się więcej, proszę cię, bo coś mnie trafi. ps. Moją ksywę się odmienia, jakby co. ;) 2. O zombie? Jak w edycji niekolecjonerskiej jest jedna mapa w trybie FPP - mamy wprawdzie jeszcze Dead Ops Arcade 2, kontynuacja wykonanego co najwyżej poprawnie DOA 1 (z edycji kolecjonerskiej dochodzi jeszcze nieszczęsny remake Der Riese, ale na niego spuszczę zasłonę milczenia) - to co tu na dobrą sprawę oceniać, bo jeśli skoro 9/10 gry SSIE, to nawet w sytuacji gdy 1/10 jest genialna, mojej oceny nie zmienę. Do tego nawet ta jedna mapa jest tak zabugowana, że jeden z kanałów na youtube w ciągu 4 miesięcy umieścił !30 filmików! przedstawiających różne błędy psujące rozgrywkę. Na zombiemodding znajdę dużo więcej ciekawszych map - margwy, dziwaczne bronie, itp. na cholerę to? Czyżby twórca zapomniał o esencji trybu zombie, czyli ciekawie zrealizowanego odpierania fal zombie, a zamiast tego daje wymyślne Easter - Eggi? Na plus mogę zaliczyć JEDYNIE scenerię, ale to za mało. Tylko nie mów mi o mapach z DLC, bo mnie mdli. Za samą politykę sprzedażową należą im się baty. 3. Po co nowy silnik? A no z prostego powodu - gra brzydko wygląda (jak na ten rok), na PC-tach chodzi niektórym gorzej niż Wiedźmin 3 (co jest wyczynem i tylko F4 jest w stanie dorównać), a wiele elementów jest PO PROSTU STARYCH. Dobudowywanie nie ma sensu, bo RDZEŃ jest STARY i trzeba go zmienić. Technologiczne ta gra zatrzymała się w okolicach World At War/Modern Warfare 1, a obecnie uzupełnia się tylko ewentualnie braki jakimiś shaderami i świecącymi się bajerami. 4.Specjalizacje - na co dokładać kolejny element do psującego się balansu, który i tak kuleje od dłuższego czasu? Jak widzę wymyślanie na siłę takich bzdur by ludzie nie dziamotali, to aż niedobrze mi się robi. Wspomniany Enemy Territory ma mniej zawartości niż chociażby tryb dla wielu w MW 1, a ludzie WCIĄŻ w niego grają, ponieważ jest zrobiony po prostu dobrze, a balans jest zachowany. Ale nawet jeśli ulituję się i uznam te specjalizacje za coś dobrego, to wciąż kuleje balans broni (tutaj nawet nie trzeba się specjalnie przyglądać, żeby stwierdzić, że jest skopany). I na zakończenie jeszcze jedna wada, która grzebie ten tytuł na zawsze - nowy twór od Treyarch bardziej przypomina zrobione na odwal się zadanie domowe. Producent/wydawca zachowuje się jak grupa dzieciaków, która zrobiła zadanie domowe jak najszybciej się da nie troszcząc się o jakość, a potem wywaliła książki na półkę i poszła grać w piłkę. Pasji i chęci tworzenia TU NIE MA, a tylko "Odhaczone, Zarobione, Idziemy dalej" (nawet jeśli zostaną poważne błędy). Dla rówowagi - kup chociażby Metro: Last Light Redux tworzony przez małe studio z Ukrainy, to zrozumiesz, o co mi chodzi. Z ułamkiem budżetu od NoVision, ale mając chęć/marzenia/pasję/talent/cokolwiek pozytywnego stworzyli jedną z lepszych gier w klimacie post-apo, która konkurowała o tytuł gry roku. Kiedy ostatni CoD konkurował o tytuł Gry Roku? Chyba przy MW 1 (kiedy to było :D) i go zasłużenie wygrał, bo udanie wprowadził serię we współczesność. Fakt, potem IW to skopało dając kampanię opartą na takim absurdzie, że szok. I na prawdziwe zakończenie ;) - Uwierz mi, jestem optymistycznie nastawiony do życia i jak widzę, że coś jest dobrze, to nie waham się o tym mówić. Co osoba zagrywająca się godzinami przy CoD 2, 1 czy MW 1 (taka jak ja) ma powiedzieć, gdy widzi ten syf? Wielbić Treyarch za zniżenie się do twórców popłuczyn, które można w kioskach kupić za 10 zł jako nowe? Wydawcę Activision, który patrzy tylko na tabelki, a jakość ma głęboko gdzieś, ponieważ krytyka o wtórności jest już obecna od kilku lat? Jak widzę to, to cieszę się, że Wolfenstein uciekł do Bethesda Softworks (która i tak ma swoje za uszami), bo rozwalenia tej marki bym nigdy nie wybaczył. Edit: Zamiast odpowiedzieć na argumenty stwierdzasz "Przestań marudzić" i kończysz temat. Nie ma to jak profesjonalna wypowiedź ze strony steretypowej osoby grającej w tą część, który nie szanuje języka tłumacząc się tabletem. Jak ludzie uciekają od dyskusji nad grą, to coś musi być na rzeczy. :facepalm: